Roscoe Bank Heist
Roscoe Bank Heist is an event happened during the Valkyr Case. The heist is made by the Punchinellos who are robbing Aesir bonds. They rob through an underground abandoned station under Roscoe Street Station. Max Payne accidentally intercept the heist and proceed to kill the mobsters involving the heist. Background Max Payne have been working undercover in the Punchinello Crime Family for 2 months with not much progress, his only contacts or at least people who know his undercover status is his partner, Alex Balder and BB. Unbeknownst to Max and Alex, BB is a corrupt cop working under Aesir who is responsible on producing Valkyr, the drug the plagued New York. BB got orders to kill the cops working on the Valkyr Case and lure both of them to Roscoe Street Station by saying both partners need to meet each other in Roscoe Street Station. Meanwhile, the Punchinellos made plans to rob Roscoe Bank through the old abandoned station, it is said the men who participate the robbery are Lupino's men. Events The Robbery Since it is happening during a night winter storm, it meant less people go outside and less people in Roscoe Street Station. The Punchinellos managed to kill the few undermanned transit police and took control of the station, they also access to the abandoned station and blew a hole near the Roscoe Bank vault to access it and to rob Aesir bonds. However, the police have noticed the robbery in Roscoe Bank and hurry to the crime scene. The Shootout Max and Alex arrive at the station at the other side of the end. Max had a bad feeling about the meeting and notice suspicious things in the station. The gate being locked and shotgun shells outside to personnel locker room, Max check inside the locker room to find blood stains and bullet holes and finally a body. With this, Max pull out his Beretta and prepare to face his expecting assailants. He went back to find 2 mobsters waiting to kill anybody who arrive at the station, he kill both of them and headed to the unlocked gate. He soon kill 4 gangsters on his way and found the security room to be locked, he then headed downstairs which lead to an abandoned track and found more mobsters. After killing them, he headed to a gate only to be locked. The only access is through the barricade that is been there for ages. He search the area to find one surviving transit cop threaten by a mobster only to be killed by Max. The cop thanked Max and offer to call help at the security. After entering the code, the cop is immediately killed with Max pursuing the murderer. He soon kill all the mobsters in the control room, he power up to the abandoned rail, allow him to access to the train to ram the barricade. Max drive the train to successfully ram the barricade only to crash, Max soon kill more gangsters coming from the abandoned station and headed there. Dead Cop and Robbers Max entered the abandoned train station and fought his way through to find more mobsters. He also eavesdrop on the mobsters on Lupino's status and alert on Max Payne. He soon felt the explosion in the train station which is revealed to be exploding the wall in Vault B in Roscoe Bank. He also found a door back to the current station which is already planted with explosives with the detonator missing. Max killed all the gangsters in the vault bank and answered a call by Jim Bravura who is handling the robbery. Max found out that the robbers are stealing Aesir bonds and took a detonator for the door. Max soon explode the rusted door which alerted Alex who was nearby to find Max. Max and Alex talked about robbery that just happened and Alex realized something from the robbery but he shot dead from an unknown shooter who revealed to be BB. Max couldn't do anything since he is behind the locked gate. He soon proceed to escape the station while killing the remaining mobsters in his way. Aftermath Max broke down when his best friend who kept his sanity is dead and escape the area before the police arrived the scene. He also realized that he is framed for Alex's death and thinks that Lupino is responsible for the frame up since he orchestrated the heist. However, this is proven false as Lupino is under Valkyr influence and an addict of the drug. Max headed to Lupino's hotel and the tenement buildings to find Lupino but found out his cover up is exposed which lead to 2 shootouts. This caused hindered the Punchinello Mafia as he destroyed their operations and killed high ranking members. Category:Events